1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves new esters containing both phosphorus and halogen atoms in their structures. More specifically, it concerns the phosphite and phosphonium esters of halogenated acetylenic alcohols.
2. Related Prior Art
No pertinent prior art is known. Some of the intermediate acetylenic phosphorus-containing esters which can be halogenated to some of the products of this invention are disclosed in my copending application, Ser. No. 692,638, filed Dec. 22, 1967, now abandoned.